Talk:Let Go To The Barney y Sus Amigos v.s Hachaverim Shel Barney (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120308213552
Barney Subscribe 4,614subscribers 21,100,968video views Featured Feed Videos Search Play All Uploaded videos 1-10 of 74 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Barney: Old King ColeHITBarney 7,404 views "Barney: Old King Cole" - Dance with the fiddlers, trumpeters, and drummers and sing along with Barney and all his friends about Old King Cole and his Merry Old Soul! Be... Barney: Everyone is SpecialHITBarney 6,089 views "Barney: Everyone is Special" - Celebrate being the only person like you with Barney and all his friends! Be sure to subscribe to our channel so you can be the first to ... Barney: The Clapping GameHITBarney 6,242 views "Barney: The Clapping Game" - Play along in the Clapping Game with Barney and all his friends! Be sure to subscribe to our channel so you can be the first to watch all t... Barney: A Family is LoveHITBarney 3,418 views "Barney: A Family is Love" - Sing along with Barney and all his friends about what makes a family! Be sure to subscribe to our channel so you can be the first to watch a... "Barney: You Can Count On Me"HITBarney 3,096 views "Barney: You Can Count On Me" - sing along with Barney and all his friends about the importance of being able to count on one another. Be sure to subscribe to our channe... Barney: Mixing ColorsHITBarney 67,008 views "Barney: Mixing Colors" - Learn how to mix and make new colors with Barney and all his friends! Be sure to subscribe to our channel so you can be the first to watch all ... Barney: We Like the ShapesHITBarney 68,123 views "Barney: We Like the Shapes" - Join Barney and all his friends as they sing about all the different shapes! Be sure to subscribe to our channel so you can be the first t... Barney: I'd Love to Go Fishin'HITBarney 59,820 views "Barney: I'd Love to Go Fishin'" - Grab your line and pole and meet Barney and all his friends down at the fishin' hole! Be sure to subscribe to our channel so you can b... Barney: If You Just ImagineHITBarney 73,749 views "Barney: If You Just Imagine" - Join Barney and all his friends as they let their imaginations take them on a magical journey! Be sure to subscribe to our channel so you... Barney: The Growing Up SongHITBarney 44,366 views "Barney: The Growing Up Song" - Celebrate with Barney and all his friends as they sing about growing up together! Be sure to subscribe to our channel so you can be the f... Load 10 more videos About Barney The Official Barney YouTube Channel barney.com Created by HITBarney Latest Activity Feb 23, 2012 Date Joined Sep 14, 2010 more Featured Playlists 74 videos Uploaded videos by Barney view all Featured Channels Thomas & Friends29,694 subscribers Angelina Ballerina3,144 subscribers Bob the Builder4,540 subscribers Fireman Sam6,035 subscribers captainpugwash2,249 subscribers Pingu32,204 subscribers Help About Press & Blogs Copyright Creators & Partners Advertising Developers Terms Privacy Safety Report a bug Try something new! English Worldwide Safety: Off